memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Changeling (episode)
:This article is about a TOS episode. You may also be looking for the species, the Changelings. The Enterprise finds an ancient interstellar probe from Earth, missing for 263 years, but it has mutated into a machine bent on sterilizing whole planets. Summary The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] is en route to the Malurian star system, investigating a distress call. Uhura has received no response to her hails, and Captain Kirk tells her to keep trying. However, Spock's data holds depressing news: there is no sign of life in the system. As the crew speculates about what could have caused the eradication of life in such a short time, a large something comes out of nowhere. Kirk orders red alert, and the object impacts upon the Enterprise's shields. The entire crew is hurled around, and when things stabilize, Scotty reports that the shields will stand only three more hits, as they have been reduced by 20%. The Enterprise's shields continue to be battered. Finally, when the shields are completely down, Kirk orders Lieutenant Uhura to hail the object. The object hears Kirk's name, and it mistakenly believes that Kirk is its creator. It reveals that it is Nomad, a probe sent to seek out life and sterilize it. Log entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 3541.9. The presence of Nomad aboard my ship has become nightmarish. Now, it apparently means to return to Earth. Once there, it would automatically destroy all life. '' Memorable Quotes "That 'unit' is a woman." "A mass of conflicting impulses." : - Spock and Nomad "The unit Spock is another one of your biological units, creator?" "Yes." "This one is different; it is well-ordered." : - Nomad and Kirk "Congratulations, Captain; a dazzling display of logic." "Didn't think I had it in me, did you?" "No, sir." : - Spock and Kirk "I am the creator?" "You are the creator." "You're ''wrong! Jackson Roykirk, your creator is dead. You have mistaken me for him– you are in error, Nomad. You did not recognize your mistake– you have made two errors. You are flawed and imperfect, and you have not corrected by sterilization– you have made three errors." : - '''Kirk' and Nomad "Your logic was impeccable, Captain– we are in grave danger." : - Spock "...It's 'space-happy!' It thinks I'm its... mother." "And that is the only thing that has saved us until now." : - Kirk and Spock Background Information * This episode, a rehash of Frankenstein, would later become the inspiration behind the first Star Trek Movie. * That's director Marc Daniels portraying Jackson Roykirk in the photograph and wearing Scotty's dress uniform. * Eddie Paskey is seen in a gold shirt in this episode so he would match the standard stock footage screen shot with George Takei and an extra's left shoulder. In a few first season shows, he is seen wearing gold in the hallways during Kirk-to-crew announcements. * Watch carefully at the end of the teaser. As the actors are falling over during the attack by Nomad, Paskey lifts the navigation console off the floor of the set. * Scott refers to two of his engineers as Roger and Matt. He appears to be addressing Roger Holloway's character for the former. * After Nomad explodes, William Shatner quickly raises his hand to the camera as the scene fades away, to complain about the bacon available on the set that day. This outtake was later incorporated into the "second season blooper reel." * Also in the blooper reel: When Shatner tells Nomad that the Enterprise is prepared to beam it aboard, James Doohan says, "But captain--you forgot about the environment and all that stuff. Do you really want to do it?" A grinning Doohan steps out of camera frame, leaving a slightly perplexed Shatner behind, bemusedly shaking his head. * Stock footage of Nomad exiting the turbolift is used to show him leaving sickbay. * Spock mentions that Nomad's first attack on the Enterprise was the equivalent of 90 photon torpedoes. Surprisingly, this attack only reduced the shields to 20%! Production timeline * First draft script * Filmed early to mid-July 1967 Links and references VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300213412. Regular cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Majel Barrett as Chapel Guest stars * Blaisdell Makee as Lt. Singh * Barbara Gates as Crewwoman * Meade Martin as Crewman * Arnold Lessing as Carlisle (credited as Security Guard) * Vic Perrin as Nomad's voice Co-stars * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Vinci and Brent (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) Stuntpeople * Jay Jones (Scott) References antigrav; "Beyond Antares"; Changeling (folklore); hyperencephalogram; Malurians; Malurian system; Manway, Dr.; Nomad; Roykirk, Jackson; Symbalene blood burn; Tan Ru Other references acquisition sensor; coupler prediction scanner; data assimilation digital encoder; magnetohydrodynamic vernier; regenerative mode emulsifier; selective amplifier screen; sperographic analysis computer; tracking screen; transmition Timeline ;2002 : Nomad built. ;2267 : Malurian system destroyed. External links * Changeling, The de:Ich heiße Nomad es:The Changeling fr:The Changeling nl:The Changeling